Vampire Tendencies
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Legato Bluesummers is a new vampire. Its' only been **COMPLETE** Finally, I hope you review enough for me to write a sequel!
1. Bluesummers is a Vamp?

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - One  
  
- Title - Bluesummers is a Vamp?  
  
------  
  
Legato Bluesummers sat across from a large window. His yellow eye which was not cascaded by his blue bangs stared out into the snow capped landscape. "These days have been on too long....right?" Legato inquired.  
  
A feminen hand was placed on his shoulder lightly. He closed his eyes and took in a shuddered breath. "Legato," the woman purred.  
  
"Leave me."  
  
The hand vanished into air and Legato was left alone in this room, which was darkened to the darkest level. He leaned back in his chair and a single tear formed in his eye, was released and sent sliding down a pale complection. Legato sighed outwardly and pushed himself onto his feet, almost loosing balance. He opened the window and let the cold air envelope him, goosebumps never formed on him as he stood there. Cold blooded, he thought with a sneer, I'm a killer.  
  
But it seemed not to bother him as much as it would with any other person. But he was not just a person, but a vampire. He gritted his teeth, baring well developed fangs. "A monster!!" He snapped into the howling wind.  
  
His cry echoed through the area. Legato jumped out the window and landed firmly on his feet in a foot of snow. He trudged through it, shaking his head vigorously. Snow began to fall and he stopped suddenly. He gazed up at the sky, searching for something. Anything. But he knew his humanity was long gone, for nearly twenty nine years. That was just the early stage. His hunger tore him inside out, he loathed the feeling. His insides almost rejected blood the first time he took blood from a human being. But then he took an immunity against his stomach, convulsing with each swallow. Legato's hair was now matted down from the wet snow which fell from the sky. Droplets rivolleted down his face. "How I wish to be human....but yet my mental abilities are surpassed that of my fellow vampires. I have nothing..yet it all in a single droplet of blood. My insanity runs low and deep, yet my sanity is just...snow," he muttered as he held his hand out infront of him, palm up.  
  
Snowflakes rested on his almost snow white skin. He couldn't really feel the cold, it felt so far away. Legato quickly turned back to his mansion, the one he had found while regaining his barings from after he was bitten. He strode back towards the mansion and entered through the large main doors. It was just him in this place. All alone. Legato moaned and shook his head, sending a water spray on the floor. His hair was sticking out in all places possible as he wandered back into his bedroom, shutting the window and sitting down on the black silk bed. "I haven't eaten in a week....I am so tired," he mumbled before dropping back onto his bed.  
  
He closed his eyes and dozed off slightly. His stomach rumbling and sending acids into his throat, beckoning for red hot liquid. Legato opened his mouth in a yawn, his fangs glistening. He sat up and almost dropped back in fatigue. He closed his eyes and began to summon something. Using his last energy to summon a meal.  
  
---------------  
  
I woke, my heart beating madly. My mind was blank. My hands trembled as I sat up in bed. Something was pulling me, beckoning me to it. I was scared out of my mind. I tried to scream out for help but it was like I was still asleep, but my mind was awake. I was taken outside of my home, into the cold night air. I almost fell into shock from the cold night air. But then a warm aura wrapped around me and my mind said it was alright for me to fall back asleep.  
  
I felt one last tug before I fell into a deep slumber. The next time I opened my eyes I was laying in a black sheeted bed with a neck ache. I blinked and realized someone was standing near the window. Fear struck me, had I been abducted?  
  
"I'm sorry to have taken you from your home," the man said with a rich, deep voice.  
  
"......," I was shocked, no words came to my mouth.  
  
The man turned around and I was instantly captured by his gaze. His eye, the only one I could see, was a yellow orb. His hair was a dark blue color and his clothing consisted of a normal black t-shirt and black jeans. He looked no more than twenty years old. His complection was pale and his lips were soft and the normal pink color. "Who are you?" I asked, finding my voice.  
  
"Legato Bluesummers...you are?" He inquired.  
  
"Why should I give you my name after you abducting me!?"  
  
Legato flinched slightly and took a step towards the bed. "I said I was sorry...but it was necessary," he whispered.  
  
His voice almost made me melt into the silk. It was so sincere and rich. Silky just like the bed I was sitting on. "What are you...."  
  
"A vampire, if you may."  
  
I gasped. Legato smiled slightly, baring his fangs. "D-did....you...suck my blood?!"  
  
"Suck your blood? What do you think I am? A mosquito? You humans really don't know our race, do you? Well, it wasn't at all sucking of blood. Feeding, is more how I like it to be said. And yes, I fed off of you to stay alive. I'm really quite surprised you even woke up two weeks later."  
  
It had been two weeks?  
  
I felt bare and fearful of this man. His aura was cold but his gestures were warm. Legato reached the end of the bed. "Your name is?" He inquired.  
  
"Nicole...," I said in a small voice.  
  
"Ah, Nicole then. I would love to return you home...but, well..now you are mine."  
  
I gasped with anger. "I am not YOURS! I don't even KNOW you!" I growled, jumping up and jabbing my index finger into his muscular chest.  
  
"Oh? But you are mine, indeed," he whispered with a smile.  
  
I kept jabbing him in the chest, but he didn't even budge or flinch. He only gazed into my eyes, even his eye smiled at me. He grabbed my finger and raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. "You will like it here...it's better than the human world I knew twenty nine years ago. I am a new vampire, so my powers are really not that strong," he said, his voice almost too sincere.  
  
I cringed as he slid his other hand onto my lower back, his eyes fixed on mine. His face was close, I could smell blood on him. Was it my blood?  
  
"And the answer to that second outburst...you will get to know me," he whispered.  
  
I shook my head, fighting my eyes to not stare back into his. But he had already captured my gaze. He raised his right hand and touched my cheek, it was warm. I almost melted at his touch because of the warmth. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto mine. Being only fifteen years of age, I really hadn't any grand experience in men. I usually strayed away from them, waiting until I was older to become involved in the whole dating shinanigan. I placed my hands onto his chest and pushed him away. "You can't do that!" I snapped.  
  
"Why not?" He inquired with a childish voice.  
  
I knew he was playing with me. Trying to make me venture into his psycotic world. But, was I not avoiding it?  
  
Or was I playing with him also?  
  
"All beings are toys...didn't you know that?"  
  
I did a double take and frowned. I had heard vampires were mind readers. Bite me, I thought with a sneer.  
  
His eye flared a bit and he smiled. That was a mistake to think, bite me. I backed away, in terror. His eye was almost glowing, his fangs glistening in the light. But, he was also so seducing. "You are true to the offer?" He inquired, his voice husky.  
  
"N-no!" I stammered, covering my neck.  
  
He reached over and removed my hands with ease, revealing my tender throat. I started to shiver uncontrollably. Legato's eyes returned to normal and he just stood there, staring at me like a deer in headlights. "You are not worth my time then," he growled under his breath.  
  
It hit me like a ton of bricks at his tone of voice. He dropped my hands and turned away, heading out of the bedroom. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "That was strange, but I did evade him. I have more power than a vampire! Bah haha!" I laughed.  
  
I fell onto my back and sighed. My hair was short and reddish brown, not a real great sight when not brushed. My eyes were a brown color, I hated that color. So dull. I decided to take a short nap, not knowing that vampires have some rather strange friends.  
  
I woke up and found myself hugged tightly by two feminen arms. I started to breath really fast, hyperventilating like there was no tomorrow. "Do not frighten, child," her voice was rich and smooth.  
  
The grip released and the form vanished from the bed. I turned around and a beautiful young woman stood there. But, I knew she wasn't a true human. Her skin was pale and her hair was pitch black. Her eyes were an orange coloring. She wore a simple black dress. She curtsied. "Greetings, the name is Deborah. I see Legato has taken to young humans," she said with a wirey smile.  
  
"You didn't...drink my blood, did you?" I inquired.  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, by vampire's blood no...you are not my property, child. Legato is your keeper, not I. I'd rather go for men anyways."  
  
"Where is Legato?"  
  
Deborah shrugged and vanished into a mist of gray smoke. The door opened and Legato entered, his face paler than usual. He stumbled over to a chair and dropped down into it, giving a large sigh. I got out of bed and wandered over to him. My bare feet not making any noise, but he may have heard me because he turned around and his golden eye fixed on me. "You are still here," he said.  
  
"You mean...you let me go?" I inquired.  
  
Legato shrugged and looked towards the window, his eyes scanning the landscape. He looked so peaceful, like a father. I couldn't help myself from slipping onto his lap and feeling very childish. Legato's body tensed up then relaxed when I rested my head on his shoulder. He was cold. "Were you outside?" I asked.  
  
"No, I haven't fed in four days. I'm tired," he replied while running his right hand through my short hair and occasionally stopping at my neck.  
  
I knew I'd regret doing it, but I really had an attachment to him now. "I'm your blood supply, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then take some of my blood."  
  
I straddled him and titled my head to the left side. Legato shook his head but his eye glowed a light yellow. He leaned forward, gently supporting my back. He sank his teeth into my neck and I gave out a gasp. It hurt only for a minute before the pain dulled. I felt drained when he took maybe, ten swallows of my blood then released his bite. Legato pulled me into him, letting me curl up against him. His body was warm and comfortable and I didn't want to leave that spot. "You will recover in two days, I promise," Legato whispered.  
  
I nodded sleepily and dozed off in his arms.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Hope you like. 


	2. Nicole is a Toy

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Two  
  
- Title - Nicole is a Toy.  
  
------  
  
" Sleep soundly, human. For this may be your last sleep you'll ever indulge in," a male voice sneered into my thoughts.  
  
I woke up suddenly, a strong arm came around my waist and another wrapped over my chest and the soft hand held my opposite shoulder gently. I felt a warm breath on my neck and the faint touch of lips, sometimes indicating signs of fang. "Bad dream?" Legato's voice asked, his chest drumming against my back with his deep voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" I inquired.  
  
Legato let out a long, silent sigh. His breath sending chills up my spine, the scent of blood still on his breath. "Just trying to comfort you, do you not like the way I touch you?"  
  
I didn't want to say yes and be left alone in this dark room. "That's not what I meant...can't you keep bad dreams away with your powers or something?"  
  
Legato let out a laugh, an almost rich laugh. Except it made me almost melt how he gently slid his hand that was on my shoulder down and intwined his fingers with mine. I felt his mouth brush my cheek and I looked at him from the corner of my eye, into those golden orbs of his. "I'm not a magician, Nicole. I'm a vampire..blood-sucker as you may call me," he whispered.  
  
I shivered and he tightened his hug, drawing my closer to him so I sat between his legs and was pressed against his muscular chest. His lips touched the corner of my mouth and I couldn't help but turn around, inviting him to kiss me. But he only stared at me. "I thought you hated me...you wanted to go home. I thought you wanted me dead...wanted to leave forever and maybe tell others about me. But, you wouldn't, would you?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is I need to suffer for being captured by a vampire. I don't want to be murdered."  
  
Legato's eyes glowed a lighter yellow. I gasped and he only smiled. "Don't worry...I'm not hungry."  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded. His hug released me and his presence vanished. I almost started to cry, but I just opened my eyes and looked around the room from my sitting position. The sheets looked as if only I had been in this bed. The door opened and a dark haired young man with silver eyes entered. "Nicole..I presume," he said, his voice very familiar.  
  
"W-who are you?" I inquired.  
  
He bowed gracefully, straightened and showed a camera loving smile. "The name is Rai. I know a lot about you, Nicole. I've been watching you for a long long time."  
  
I swallowed hard as he walked closer to me, his gaze never leaving my eyes. I turned away, avoiding his eyes. Not knowing if he was a vampire or not. "How do you know about me?" I asked.  
  
"Legato," came his simple answer with a sigh.  
  
I turned back around and he was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. "Legato always looks out the window...very depressing. His eyes are always looking elsewhere when he's near you. A new vampire at heart, but not in spirit. You're his blood supply, arn't you?"  
  
"I thought you knew a lot about me, Rai. And...Legato's eyes are always on me when I'm around him. Except when he's not eaten for a while. They usually gaze out the window in a sense of longing. How long have you known Legato?"  
  
"I was the one who gave him this power..this...beginning. An enlightenment, as you will. So I've known him for these twenty nine years he's been a vampire. And do not worry, Nicole. I'm not looking for a victim. I go outside and search occasionaly, never bringing a human into this household. Who you must not let enter this room is Steller. He's not to be trusted. If anyone unknown...well, I'll explain him to you. He stands six foot, has long black hair and he has green eyes. He always wears black and he is known to kill other vampires' victims, or blood supplies. There will be two knocks on the door and a low, rumbling voice if he ever comes here. Do not answer him, make sure Legato or I am at your side. If you value your life..then you won't let Steller inside this room where Legato resides. Legato loathes Steller because he had killed his family only eighteen years ago. The two hate each other with a passion. So Legato has put a kind of barrier up, as I did with my room."  
  
I shook my head and sat back, my head resting against the oak board of the headrest. "Steller...okay, I'll remember that," I muttered.  
  
Rai smiled, baring white fangs. He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door soundly behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. "This is all too strange. I don't think I can take it much longer."  
  
"Would you leave?" Legato's voice inquired.  
  
I opened my eyes and he was standing by the window. He wore nothing but a baggy pair of black pajama pants. His breath appeared on the window as he gazed out the window. I crawled over to the end of the bed, perched there like a cat about to spring. "I don't know...I don't know what my parents think right now," I said quietly.  
  
"They think of nothing as of now. I made them think they had no child. You are not known to them. I didn't want any humans to snoop around abandoned mansions for your body."  
  
I felt enraged at this, but then again flattered in some strange way. Legato looked back over to my position, his eyes scanning me over. "You met Rai, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes. He seems nice and all."  
  
Legato nodded. "He is. Steller is the one to watch out for...I expect you know of him now?"  
  
I turned away and laid down, spread across the black silk bed sheet. "Yes," I said.  
  
He walked over and crawled ontop of me. His hands on each side of my shoulders, holding him up. He stared into my eyes. "Are you afraid?" He inquired with that innocent look.  
  
"Yes," I whispered with tears sliding down the sides of my face.  
  
Legato slowly slid down, trying not to squash me or something. His body pressed onto mine, but not too much weight. His elbows held him up slightly. He reached over and ran his thumb along the tear trail, drying it up. "Don't cry."  
  
He leaned in and kissed me, his lips soft against mine. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I couldn't help myself, he seemed to care so much about me. Legato let his pressure settle onto me, I felt as if a security blanket was draped over me. I felt as if nothing could hurt me. Legato pulled away, gazing into my eyes. He smiled and his fangs glistened in the light. "You are....," he stopped suddenly, turned his head so he could see the door.  
  
"What is it?" I inquired quietly.  
  
His body began to lift from mine and I grabbed his waist, pulling him back. But his strength was a lot more powerful than my meesly human strength. I lay there, alone and cold while Legato padded over to the door. His hands forming tight fists. I heard nothing, but as soon as Legato opened the door I turned away for a second. "Rai? What is it?" Legato inquired.  
  
Rai stood in the doorway. He bowed and straightened. "Nothing really. I was just seeing how you two were doing," he replied.  
  
Legato nodded and turned to look at me. I sat up and smiled, running my right hand through my hair. "Hi, Rai," I said.  
  
"Hello, Nicole. Well, I'd best be going on my way."  
  
Legato closed the door after Rai vanished from the doorframe and walked over to me. He leaned over me and I fell back. He ran his hands along my arms and smiled. "Humans are not a dumb species after all...even though I was one twenty nine years ago," he whispered before kissing me and pulled me up to him with his strong hands.  
  
"You think humans are dumb?" I inquired with a smile.  
  
"No...not all of them."  
  
He kissed me again, this time for longer. He laid me back down and let his body slid onto mine. The warmth enveloped me and the kisses were like feathers. Soft and gentle. He hugged me tight and kissed my collarbone. "My love...," he whispered into my ear as he raised his head up.  
  
My eyes widened. He just called me his love.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Oooh, how is Nicole going to act, eh!? Hope you like this story. ^^; 


	3. My Love, My Life

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Three  
  
- Title - My Love, My Life.  
  
------  
  
I lay there, motionless as he kissed my neck. I could feel his fangs slide along my throat. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes searching my face with confusion. "What is it?" He inquired.  
  
I closed me eyes. "I don't know....," I replied.  
  
"Is it because I called you my love? Are you afraid to love a vampire?"  
  
I shook my head and took in a deep breath. "I'm not afraid to love a vampire..its' just...I'm fifteen years old...how can I say I love someone when I haven't dated a lot?"  
  
Legato kissed me on my forehead, then on the lips. "I love you....Nicole. And I don't want you to leave. I just want you to love me also, leave your human life behind."  
  
My human life? I thought, leave it behind when it had so much fun and hope?  
  
I gazed into his eyes and kissed him longingly. Thinking that I would never be able to do it again in a long time. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "Nicole," he said.  
  
"I want up," I whispered.  
  
"I want you here....to stay here, with me."  
  
I looked into his eyes again. They were glowing. Was I just a toy?  
  
A blood supply for him? Was that why he loved me?  
  
"Do you love me for me?"  
  
Legato blinked, he then smiled. "What else would I love about you?"  
  
"My blood."  
  
"Blood is just...blood. It's something vampires cannot live without, even if it is from the one they love. I trust that you believe me, because I am telling you the truth."  
  
I smiled back at him and he lifted himself off of me, standing on the floor beside the bed. I got up and looked towards the window, gazing out at the snowy landscape. Legato's arms came around me in a loving gesture, he kissed my neck and nibbled at it playfully. I walked out of his hug and stared out the window. Rai was outside, his form sticking out like a sore thumb in the snow. His hands were raised and he had a smile on his face. Another form appeared and Rai's smile faded, his arms dropped and he began to run back towards the mansion. The other person, looked like the Steller, Rai had described. Steller appeared infront of Rai and sent some sort of energy at him, Rai was lifted clear off the snowy ground and landed around twenty or thirty feet from where he had been. Steller was walking towards him. "Rai is in trouble!" I choked out.  
  
Legato rushed to the window, his lips pulled back in a hiss. But he made no sound. "I'll be back!" He growled and opened the window, sending a cold chill into the room.  
  
He jumped out and landed on the snowy ground without a sound. He then raced towards Steller. I watched how Legato stopped and held his hand out, towards Steller. "Steller! Get the hell away from Rai!" Legato snapped.  
  
Steller turned around, a smile plastered onto his face. "Ah, Legato Bluesummers. I haven't seen you in a loooong time," he replied with a mocking voice.  
  
Rai had got onto his feet. But he was holding his stomach and I placed a hand over my mouth. Blood covered the snow and stained his hand. His right eye was closed in pain. I turned away from the window and it slammed shut, a dark shade came down and I was blinded from the battle outside. I punched the dark shade and was rewarded with pain. I sat down with a thud onto the wooden, cold floor. I had to wait. To wait for Legato to return.  
  
It might have been two hours or five. I had lost count after the third. I began to worry about Legato. I pulled my knees to my chest and shivered uncontrollably. Tears slid down my cheeks and dropped to the wooden floor. "If anything happened to him...I'd give him all the blood he'd want. I....I am in love with a vampire," I mumbled with sobbing hiccups.  
  
The door opened slowly and Legato entered. He looked normal enough. I jumped up and rushed over to him but he held a hand out. "Stop," he ordered.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked paler. His right pant leg was damp and I noticed a cut along his left side of his face. Legato looked at me, his eyes an almost white coloring. "I don't want to feed on you tonight...I might kill you."  
  
I almost fell to my knees, wait, I did fall to my knees.  
  
I fell to my knees, tears sliding down my cheeks. "Are you alright?" I inquired.  
  
"I'll be fine after feeding....I'll be back soon. I can heal these wounds in a day or so. Don't worry. Just...never, ever open this door. For no one! I mean it, not even Rai....," Rai's voice lingered in the air before Legato left, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
What had happened to Rai?  
  
I realized my legs were weak. I couldn't stand on my own two feet. I wanted to wait here, this exact spot for Legato to return. Healthy and warm. Not injured and deathly hungry.  
  
- To Be Continued - Yeah, this chapter was short just like the others. You'll find out what happened to Rai and Legato in the fourth chapter. ^^; hope you like. 


	4. Don't Say Good Bye

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Four  
  
- Title - Don't Say Good Bye.  
  
------  
  
I woke up from a long nap to calm my growing nerves. All I could worry about was how Legato was, where he was and when he would return. I know it sounds corny, but that's how I felt.  
  
I sat up in the black silk bed and realized I wasn't the only one in the room. "Deborah?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Nicole. It's me," her voice replied.  
  
She appeared from the shadows and stood beside the window. "You are worried about him..are you not?"  
  
I nodded slowly and Deborah walked over to me, sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. "He'll be fine. But, you remember what he said...he warned you not to let anyone in this room, Nicole."  
  
I turned to Deborah quickly, she let out a short laugh. "Oh, don't worry yourself. I'm fine. Just...don't let Steller or Rai in here. If you value your life and Legato's."  
  
Her form vanished into a mist. I was left alone, again. But, I wasn't that alone. I curled up into a tight ball in the middle of the bed, breathing in Legato's scent. He always smelled of blood and lavender. A strange mix, but it smelled good. "Nicole....," a voice whispered.  
  
I sat up fast, almost jumping into the air. I strained the listen. "Nicole...let me in," It was Rai's voice.  
  
I didn't answer. I couldn't answer him. I ignored his persistant voice. Just then I heard a muffled sound and the door burst open. It exploded, really, sending wooden pieces to the floor. Rai was on the ground, holding his right shoulder. Legato stood in the shadowed doorway, his eyes glowing bright in the darkness. "Get up," Legato growled.  
  
Rai's lips curled back and he hissed ferociously. "You dare!" He exclaimed.  
  
Legato nelt down quickly and grabbed Rai by the throat, lifting him up then clear off the ground. I sat there, too shocked to move or say a word. "I trusted you! And what did you decide to do but stab me in the back!" Legato yelled.  
  
"You deserved it by bringing that human scum to this house! Steller was right to manipulate half the vampires, to turn against you! But, you destroyed them! You're a vampire killer!" Rai growled.  
  
Legato bared his teeth. I was frightened at this side of Legato. The loving, seductive and gentle Legato I loved was gone. He squeezed Rai's neck tight, I could hear the bones begin to snap. "I am not the killer....Steller is. You were like a brother to me, Rai. But..well, loyalty only goes so deep..right?" Legato inquired with a smirk before snapping Rai's neck.  
  
He released his grip and Rai fell to the ground with a thud. Legato's gaze turned to me, his eyes turned back to normal. He slowly walked towards the bed and I was frozen with fear. Legato touched my arm. "Get away from me!" I screamed.  
  
He backed away, his eyes filled with sadness and hurt. "I'm...sorry you had to see that, Nicole," he whispered.  
  
I trembled and stared at him. Breaking the fear, I leaped into his arms. Crying into his chest. His strong arms came around me and he started to stroke my hair. He sat down on the bed and held me tight. "Legato...what's going on?" I inquired into his chest.  
  
"I really don't know myself. But, I will find out and take care of it. Right now I'm known as a vampire hunter, as told to me by that fraud," he replied with a sneer.  
  
I looked up at Legato and kissed him lightly on the lips. He let go of me and stood up. "You listened well to my warning about not letting anyone in this room. But, I'm going to have to take you home...it's getting too dangerous, Nicole..my love."  
  
He had his back turned to me. Shock and dissbelief took over me. "W-what!? I don't want to go back, Legato! I want to stay here...with you."  
  
He turned around and tears were falling from his eyes. His whole body shook with sadness. "I don't want you to go back either, but...I don't want you to get killed," he said with a sigh.  
  
I looked at the door and screamed. Legato turned around and quickly grabbed me, putting me behind him. Steller stood there, Rai in his arms. Blood was smeared on his face. He smirked slowly. "That would be a great and noble act, yet....shall I say, terminated," he laughed.  
  
Rai's body dropped to the wooden floor and Steller took slow steps towards Legato and me. I put my arms around Legato's torso. "Get out of here, Steller!" Legato yelled.  
  
Steller stopped and as I peered around Legato, grinned at me. "I see your beautiful female human, Legato. A fine catch, might I say. But, will you tell her the truth? Will you tell her about-"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Steller!" Legato cut in with a powerful voice.  
  
"I see...you haven't told her. That's why she's still here, right? If you had...you would have probably killed her or let her go. If she did know she wouldn't hang around to find out more," Steller sighed as he gazed out the window.  
  
Legato pulled my arms away from him and held me back. Turning, he kissed me long. "Good bye," he whispered.  
  
I blinked, confused on what he meant. Legato suddenly lunged for Steller, breaking through the glass window. My legs felt like they were glued to the floor, I couldn't move. "Legato!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Deborah appeared and pulled me into a hug while tears streamed down my face. "It isn't that bad, Nicole...I bet he'll be a happier man if you were to live on," she said.  
  
"But...he can't do this!!!" I cried into her blouse.  
  
Deborah vanished, taking me with her.  
  
We appeared outside a normal sized house. A brick house to be more detailed. "T-this...is my house," I said.  
  
"Yes, and they don't even know you left. It'll be best if you just forget about Legato. But, just keep him in the back of your mind. Live on, Nicole. Like a normal teenager should. Maybe you will find Mr.Right one day...even if he won't be like Legato. I'm sorry, Nicole," Deborah said.  
  
Before I could say something to her, she vanished. I was left alone, in the snow of my front yard. I walked up to the door and opened it, stepping into the warm interior. "Nicole? Is that you?" My mother, Caitlin, inquired as she stepped into the living room.  
  
She smiled. "Outside at this time of night?"  
  
"Yeah, I just felt like stepping outside to watch the snow fall. It's very beautiful," I replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, alright. Well, get off to bed. You have school tomorrow."  
  
I nodded my agreement and wandered off to my bed. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into bed. I laid there for a good ten seconds before breaking down into tears.  
  
"Wake up, Nicole."  
  
I opened my eyes, the sun was shining through my window. My mother stood there, a huge smile on her face. "School was cancelled, honny!" She exclaimed.  
  
I groaned and put the pillow over my face. "Just a few more minutes of sleep...," I mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Nicole. Get up..it's already ten o'clock. Time to wake and get the worm!"  
  
I heard her exit the room. I laid the pillow on my stomach, turning my head to look out the window. "Legato...," I sighed.  
  
After getting out of bed and dressing, I headed outside. Breathing in the wintery cold air, I felt a little better. The wind was faint and gentle coming from the east, and the sun was shining a bit bright. It reminded me of Legato's eye that wasn't covered by his soft blue hair. I started to shovel the walkway. "Nicole!" A voice yelled.  
  
I looked up and my friend Lynn was running towards me. She stopped and caught her breath. "How are you?" She inquired.  
  
"I'm fine. You?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged and a huge smile swept across her face. "No school for a week because of this weather! Meaning...we get to have the festival this year!!!"  
  
I smiled. "Snow Festival...its' been three years since the last one, right?" I inquired.  
  
Lynn nodded vigorously. "Yeah! And we might find some hunks this year! Well, I'm gonna go tell everyone else! See ya later!"  
  
She ran off. I finished shoveling the walkway and looked up at the sky. "Snow Festival....a happy occasion for once," I muttered.  
  
I turned and walked towards the forest, entering it and breathing in the pine scent. I always loved these woods. I touched a tree and looked around my vantage point. I heard a snap of a twig and quickly turned around. Seeing nothing, but feeling a bit eery, I crept out of the forest. Not knowing who was in that forest.  
  
"Nicole! Come on! Hurry it up!" Lynn's voice yelled from outside my window.  
  
I put my white boots on and walked outside. Lynn was with my guy friend Darin and another of the girls I hung out with, Fusia. The four of us wandered into the main part of the festival where all the games and markets were. "So, Nicole. Got any guys lined up?" Fusia inquired with a smirk.  
  
I frowned. Thinking back to Legato. "No," I said simply.  
  
Darin put an arm around my shoulders. "Oh! Nicole..it's alright, you still have me!" He exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
I didn't notice it, but I had laughed also. I was a little surprised at my laugh, I hadn't laughed for a while. "Nicole! Let's get a fish!" Lynn cried.  
  
We gathered around a little fish aquarium. A small light blue fist with golden fins swam at the top. I smiled. "How much for the blue one?" I inquired.  
  
"Five dollars," the man replied.  
  
Lynn's jaw dropped. "You want five doll-"  
  
"I'll take him," I cut in.  
  
Lynn looked at me with a frown. "You'll pay five dollars for a fish!?" She gasped.  
  
I nodded. After getting the fish we took a walk towards a secluded area. As we were walking, I didn't notice him at first. "Who's that guy?" Lynn inquired to no one in particular.  
  
I looked up. My heart seemed to stop and the fish bag dropped from my grasp. A blue haired young man with a golden eye peering out from the hair, stood there. His expression was that of sadness and determination. "Nicole?" Lynn asked.  
  
Tears welt up in my eyes. I ran as fast as I could towards him, he spread his arms out and I jumped eagerly into him. "Legato!" I cried, tears spilling from their hold.  
  
"My love....I've found you..," he whispered.  
  
I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lynn, Darin and Fusia's jaws were dropped. "Nicole...who is that?" Fusia inquired.  
  
I probably didn't hear her. Because I didn't reply. I kissed Legato with hunger, making sure he was real. And I knew, he was alive.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Awww....now, isn't that corny! But..sad almost. Listening to A Whiter Shade Of Pale while writing that part. ^^;;; makes it all sad. Hehe, well..hope you liked the lovey part. But something sad might happen again to them. 


	5. Together, For How Long?

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Five  
  
- Title - Together, But For How Long?  
  
------  
  
I left my friends back at the festival to be with Legato.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Legato," I said.  
  
We sat on seperate stumps of fallen trees. He smiled slightly. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.  
  
I thought back to Steller. "What did Steller mean about...the thing you didn't tell me. Was there something you weren't telling me?"  
  
Legato's eyes dimmed slightly and he took my hands into his. He gazed into my eyes and I couldn't help but kiss him, but he evaded me. "Nicole."  
  
"What is it? Are you not happy to see me or something?"  
  
"No no no, I am overjoyed to see you, love. So overjoyed that I cannot run away anymore."  
  
He leaned over and kissed me gently. He pulled me over to him and hugged me tight, running his hand up and down my back, slowly. It was like a massage. "So...where were you?" I inquired as we laid there on the large stump of the tree.  
  
He pulled me closer to his side. "I think I'll tell you later. We have company," he whispered before vanishing into a cloud of white dust.  
  
Lynn appeared. "Nicole! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed before sitting down on the stump beside me.  
  
I smiled slowly and sat up. Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Who was that man?"  
  
"Oh...him," I breathed as I gazed to the spot where he had vanished from.  
  
"Yeah, who was he? It looked like you two knew each other for a very long time. Where'd you meet him? And does your mother approve of him? I mean..he looked nearly twenty!"  
  
"Indeed...we do know each other. But he hasn't met my mother..he won't either. His name is Legato...I love him."  
  
Lynn gushed at this. "Ooooh! This is so romantic! A secret lover! How'd you meet him?"  
  
I frowned. "We bumped into each other one day...and it just clicked. He isn't like any other guy. He's a real gentleman. Kind...loving and a guardian. Always watchful."  
  
"Can I meet him someday!?"  
  
"Yeah...some day...maybe."  
  
Lynn smiled and hugged me tight. I felt slightly uncomfortable, feeling eyes on me. Lynn released me and her eyes were bright. "Well...I'd best be getting back to Darin and Fusia. I'll keep your Legato a secret...just between the two of us! Okay?!"  
  
"That'd be great," I said with a smile.  
  
She said good bye then left the forest. I stood up and started to make my way out of the forest. Strong arms came around me and warm breath fanned against my neck. "I don't think it'd be wise to let me meet your friends," Legato whispered.  
  
"I know....that's why...I...," I stopped before saying anymore.  
  
I turned around and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. "You'll tell me everything tomorrow....promise me," I sighed.  
  
"Yes....everything," Legato replied with an airy response.  
  
I turned and started to run, stopped and turned around but Legato was already a cloud of dust. I ran back home and kicked off my boots. "Nicole, hunny! You have fun at the festival!?" My mother inquired.  
  
"Yeah!" I said with a smile.  
  
She walked in and hugged me tight. I went to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. "You live here only with your father, eh?" A voice inquired.  
  
I turned and a young man was laying in my bed. His hair was raven black and his eyes were orbs of crimson red. He wore a black trenchcoat and his shirt was black. His pants were baggy and black. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Me? Oh, sorry. I sort of get carried away sometimes with knowing about family. My name is Christopher, Chris for short. You can call me Chris," he replied with a smile.  
  
I stood where I was. Not knowing what he was. "How'd you get here? What are you?"  
  
"First off...I'm a vampire as you can probably guess. And...it's easy for a vampire to get places. Me, I just appeared here to watch over you. Some Legato guy said to watch over you tonight. You can trust me, Nicole."  
  
I sighed with relief and walked over to the window, gazing out at the snowy landscape. "Is something going to happen tonight?"  
  
"Legato wanted to protect you from himself. He didn't want to come when your mother was around."  
  
I heard Chris get up. I turned around and he was examining my drawers, the insides. "Hey! Get out of there!" I growled, rushed over and slammed the drawer shut.  
  
"Oooh, touchy," Chris sneered playfully.  
  
He smiled and sat down on my bed. "Geeze, I am so bored. This job sucks butterflies."  
  
"Then why don't you leave?"  
  
"Then I'd be not doing my job, Nicole. And that would be bad, Legato's not the guy to mess with...including because he destroyed Steller. He's now a vampire hunter, but a good one. He doesn't kill good vampires, like myself. Just ones doing mischeif and such."  
  
I nodded and sat down next to Chris. "But why would he need you to protect me from him?" I inquired.  
  
"Because...well...you know. He hasn't seen you in a while..he's been longing to touch you. To kiss you, to-"  
  
"I get it," I cut in, blushing.  
  
Chris smiled and nudged me with his elbow. "So! You guys are an item, eh? Eh?"  
  
I pushed him away, feeling more comfortable around him. He felt like an older brother, the one I didn't have. "You could say that...but I don't really know where we stand."  
  
Chris laughed, it was rich and gentle. "Nicole, you are a rather funny human being."  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood up. He grabbed my hand. "Nicole..."  
  
I turned to him and he smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you..."  
  
He let go of my hand and wacked his chest, hard. "On vampire's honor!"  
  
I laughed and walked over to the light switch. "Well...it's bed time for me. Good night..."  
  
"Oh, it's morning for me. I slept last night..meaning..I slept this morning while the sun was at its' highest peak..then Legato came and got me on this job of babysitting. But I don't want to call it babysitting because you're more like an old friend to me, now that I got to know you better."  
  
I smiled and shut off the light. I quickly began to change into my pajamas.  
  
"Hmmm...I see what he likes about you, mhm mhm," Chris's voice approved.  
  
I covered up quickly. "How the hell can you see me when it is so dark!?" I hissed.  
  
"Oh, us vampires have puuuuurfect night vision. Mhm...oooh, I like this job a whole lot. Hope Legato sends me to this house again."  
  
I picked up a shoe and threw it at Chris. I heard him catch it, while he was busy I changed and hopped into my bed. "Good night!"  
  
"Good night...lovely Nicole," he cooed.  
  
I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a well deserved slumber.  
  
Legato stood outside the window. His nails tapping on the glass. Chris's face slammed up against the glass, sending his nose up and he puffed out his cheeks. "No admittance to the princess's bedroom! Go to your coffin!" Chris ordered.  
  
"But....Chris...let me in, I want to see her," Legato protested.  
  
"You told me to not let you in under any circumstances. And you said you wouldn't be able to find any other grand vampire to watch over Nicole! So..begone with you, Legato. Go take a nap!"  
  
Legato pouted but vanished. Chris ran circles around my bed, bored out of his mind.  
  
I woke up and sat up in my bed. Raising my hands over my head, I yawned. "Chris?"  
  
"I'm under your bed...it's morning...I going asleep...oh...and lover boy...came by last night...," Chris replied with a bored voice.  
  
I walked over to the window and pulled down the drapes, making it really dark in my room. My mother was gone for the day, and I thought to find out everything from Legato. Like on cue, he appeared and pulled me into a hug. Kissing me hungrily. His lips traveled down to my throat and he sent light kisses along my collarbone. "I missed you," he whispered between a kiss.  
  
"...can't...you guys..go do that...somewhere else...?" Chris's voice inquired.  
  
"You have a break, go to your own coffin," I replied.  
  
Chris vanished from under the bed and Legato pulled me down with him as he dropped onto it. " It's not as comfortable as my bed...but good enough."  
  
He kissed me long and hard. It sent chills down my spine when I felt his fangs against my lips. "I haven't eaten in days because I missed you," he whispered.  
  
I smiled and hugged him close, his lips seperated and his fangs brushed my neck. I closed my eyes as he sank his teeth into my flesh. Sharing a tender and almost sensual moment all in one. He pulled away for a second and kissed me. Legato placed his hand over my neck where he had bitten and forced my lips to stay on his. The taste of blood almost made me sick. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. "I love you, Nicole."  
  
"And I you....," I said faintly.  
  
He kissed me again and let me rest my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. "So...what was it that Steller was talking about?"  
  
I heard his heart skip a beat or two. I knew this would be heartbreaking to hear. But I swallowed hard and propped myself up to stare into his eyes.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- So, what do you think legato's going to tell Nicole? ** I don't know myself just yet**. But, if you have any idea what he will say to her...please, review with your thoughts. Be most appreciated ^^;. 


	6. Truth and Hurt

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Six  
  
- Title - Truth and Hurt.  
  
------  
  
"Nicole...," Legato sighed.  
  
"Just tell me, Legato. It would be better than me finding out later..when we are in too deep," I said.  
  
"I...I don't want to say this to you."  
  
Legato set me to the side and stood up. Running his right hand through his hair, I could tell he was about to break down. His whole body had stiffened up. Like it would make him crumble to tell me. "It's me...Nicole, Legato. Come on, how bad can it be?"  
  
Legato turned his hawk eyes to me. The caring and loving eyes I had always looked into for answers. The same eyes I had fallen in love with. He fiddled with his fingers, snapping them with an awful sound.  
  
"Nicole..I...I..."  
  
"Legato," I said sternly.  
  
"I'm not at all what I seem....you know that, right?" He inquired while rubbing the back of his head vigorously.  
  
"Yeah. You can be a true killer at times..but also very sexy," I replied with a smirk.  
  
Legato gave out a stiffled laugh. His face became more pale. "I....oh god damnit! I've...I haven't been truthful to you!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Legato sat down beside me. He licked his lips nervously. "I am Legato...that's the truth. But....I.."  
  
"Just spit it out, damnit!" I growled.  
  
"I've been lying to you about me and the rest of the vampires. We are researching on the human emotion called love. I used you to know of this. I- "  
  
I didn't let him finish. I slapped him across the face with as much power as I could put into the hit. He turned back around and I hit him again, tears sliding down my cheeks. "How could you DO this to me!?" I screamed.  
  
"Nicole-"  
  
I slapped him again.  
  
"I'm sorry!!!!"  
  
I hit him again. Blood was sliding down the corner of his mouth. He grabbed my wrists and I struggled. "Just go away! You used me!"  
  
"I didn't want to! I fell in love with you at first sight!"  
  
I stopped struggling, but not because he said that to me. I just knew it was useless to struggle against a powerful vampire. Blood slid down his chin and dropped to my bed sheet. "But....you could have told me," I murmered.  
  
"I...I didn't know how. It was all Rai's idea. I was young...I still am. But, I want to make it up to you...I want you to forgive me. To love me as you would without knowing this truth," he whispered.  
  
He let go of my wrists and touched my cheeks. His eyes searching mine, but I never met his gaze. I was too hurt to talk or even love him. I let the tears of hurt and sorrow go. My shoulders quivered and I pulled away from him. "Leave."  
  
"But Nicole I-"  
  
"Just leave," I cut in, turning away from him.  
  
Legato reached for my hand but I pulled further away. He got up from the bed and wiped the blood from his face. "Even if you don't forgive me...I know in your heart...you love me still. The truth always hurts people you love, Nicole. I'm sorry...that my truth hurt you for the worst."  
  
He vanished in a puff of white smoke. I turned to the drawer and pulled out a tissue, blowing my nose and wiping my tears away. A finger touched my cheek and took a stray tear. "You shouldn't cry," Chris's voice sighed.  
  
I turned around. "Get away! I want nothing to do with vampires anymore!" I snapped.  
  
Chris backed away with surprise in his face, but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile. "Nicole, you are blinded by hurt and betrayel. I want to help you...allow me that."  
  
"Chris..."  
  
He leaned over and his warm lips met mine.  
  
I pushed him away. "You bastard! What do you think you're doing?" I inquired, covering my mouth.  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow at me. "Nicole...it's not that I am trying to take advantage over a hurt young woman. Yet...I am trying to help you. Please, allow me to help you," he whispered.  
  
I turned around to reach for my brush, maybe to hit him hard for what he had done. His body came over mine and he turned me over to face him. His crimson red eyes staring into mine as he held my arms tight. "Nicole...you are truly an amazing human."  
  
His body was light, but had some weight to it. He covered me and I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. I was so scared and angry. "...Chris...get off," I breathed.  
  
"Nicole...let me help you."  
  
What was so important about helping me? With what, is what I'd like to know!  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
Chris smiled that warm smile of his. "Everything."  
  
He leaned down and I turned my head so his lips kissed my cheek. He laughed against my skin, making my skin tingle. "Nicole...it is not wise to evade medicine," he whispered against my cheek.  
  
I struggled, forgetting he was a vampire with vampire powers which were way more powerful than my meesly old human strength. I stopped and let him kiss me, I couldn't stop him.  
  
"Get away from her," a voice growled.  
  
Chris quickly got up and revealed Legato. He held a dark scythe. His eyes were a really dark yellow. Chris was shivering uncontrollably. "But I was just trying to help her!" He protested.  
  
Legato grabbed him by the neck and threw him out the window, which opened only seconds before Chris hit it. Legato took on look at me then vanished out the window. I quickly got up and looked out the window. Chris was struggling to get away but Legato would always trip him or hit him with the scythe. Blood marked the snow from the wounds in Chris's back. "Legato! I was just trying to help her! Listen to me!" Chris yelled.  
  
"No excuses," Legato snarled.  
  
His silky voice was gone and was replaced by this ferocious voice that made you want to grind your bones. Chris tripped and Legato swung his scythe upwards, then brought it down. He ripped Chris's backbone out of his body and sent it into the woods. Chris laid motionless on the snow ground, but soon vaporized slowly into a crimson mist. Legato turned towards me. "You may never forgive me...but I will protect you from now on. You may not love me...but I will always love you. Nothing can change me...except you. Nicole...," he said and his eyes returned to normal.  
  
The scythe retracted up into his wrist and wings appeared on his back. Black, feathery wings. I covered my mouth absent mindedly and backed away from the window. Legato held his hand out and closed it slowly, probably remembering what had happened earlier today. "Please...Nicole."  
  
He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. His face was agonizing to look at because it was so sad looking. He vanished and a single feather floated to the snowy ground. But I knew, I couldn't lose him. But I didn't know what stopped me from saying what I felt about him. I shook my head and closed the window, slid under my blankets and spotted the blood from Legato's mouth. I felt the tears welt up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. Telling them they could come another day, just not today or tonight.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Ooh, how would you like it if someone used you for research?! ::cracks knuckles:: oi...well, hope you liked this chapter. Poor funny Chris was exterminated. Ah well, hope you like this story so far. I put a lot of work into it! ::sniffle sniffle::. Oh, and please read X Blood No Living, I want ppl to like that ^^; because it's my own creation. 


	7. Falling Again

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Seven  
  
- Title - Falling Again.  
  
--------  
  
I woke up the next morning. It was Saturday. Stretching and cracking my back, which felt really good, I yawned loudly. My mom was gone for two days. I could call on Legato...wait. "I'm no longer with Legato," I murmered to myself as I got out of bed.  
  
The blood spot had vaporized in the night, it wasn't there. I really missed him this time. But, I knew I wouldn't want to face him after what I had done. First, it was Rai. Then it was Chris. They both died at my expense. Now, my sins had to be let go. I had a full life ahead of me now. But, I as so...lonely.  
  
I wandered into the living room and the answering machine was blinking. I pressed the button.  
  
"Nicole, hi. This is Lynn. I'm having a party tonight, hope you can come. It's at seven thirty! Ta ta!"  
  
I sighed and deleted the message, what the hell. I can go party, date and even kiss. I didn't have Legato anymore.  
  
--  
  
"Nicole! You made it!" Lynn exclaimed as she opened up the door.  
  
A large crowd of teenagers from my school were here. I spotted Vash, his spiked blonde hair very noticable. He walked over and smiled. "Nicole, sup?" He asked.  
  
Lynn shoved him away. "She already has a hook up!"  
  
"Not anymore," I muttered.  
  
Lynn looked at me with dissbelief. "How?! What the hell happened?!"  
  
"Uh..we broke up. It didn't work out."  
  
I walked past her and entered the living room where the largest group was. I was grabbed by the waist by a strong arm and gasped in surprise. It turned out to be Darin. "Hey baby!" He said with a smirk.  
  
I punched him playfully in the arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing, slick?" I inquired.  
  
He shrugged and hugged me. "Just dancing with my closest friend."  
  
I danced with many guys that night, but no hook ups. I walked through the snow that night, pulling my coat tight around me. I watched the ground, making sure I didn't step on any ice. "Nicole," a voice said.  
  
I looked up and Legato was standing there. Tears pounded against my eyes, but I blinked them back. "Go away, Legato. I don't need you!" I yelled, walking briskly towards home.  
  
But, I wouldn't make it home. I blacked out. Maybe it was because of the cold. Or because I had to much punch at the party.  
  
I opened my eyes, I was in a dark room. It wasn't my room, either. The bed was a silky black color. "Legato," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
My head hurt and I fell back onto the pillow. I felt exhausted. "Rest up, my love," Legato's voice said with worry.  
  
I rubbed my head. "What do you think you're doing?" I inquired.  
  
"Just...taking care of you. You collapsed out in the snow."  
  
"You should leave me alone!"  
  
I heard Legato breathe in shakily. "I didn't want to leave you out in the snow...by yourself. To freeze to death."  
  
"I don't give a damn anymore, Legato. You are out of my life...out of my heart."  
  
I sat up, glaring at him. He shifted his weight and looked back at me. My heart clenched when I saw all the hurt and sorrow. Had he been crying?  
  
Had he killed more vampires to just get away from his pain?  
  
The pain I had inflicted on him. The pain I caused when I hit him. The pain I made him endure while being with me. I now started to hate myself. My hands began to shake suddenly and I stuck them under the covers, hiding them from Legato's view. "Love...haven't you done enough? I know you are hurting. I can see it," Legato said with a crack in his voice, he sounded as if he had been the one who hit me.  
  
I couldn't find the words. My body moved without my mind. I was suddenly in Legato's arms, crying and apologizing. I could feel his chest heave, he was also crying. Next thing I knew, we were kissing on his black silken bedcover.  
  
"Legato," I whispered.  
  
He stopped kissing my neck and gazed into my eyes. "Yes?" He asked, worry in his yellow eyes.  
  
I turned my gaze away from him. "Am I just a guinea pig?"  
  
I looked into his eyes again, searching for answers which would be or not be answered. "No, you are not."  
  
I smiled up at him and gave him a polite kiss. Running my right hand through his blue hair. He let out an almost silent purr, sounding like a kitten. I gave out a small laugh and laid flat on the bed. Legato ran his hands up my arms and intwined his fingers with mine. "I don't want to lose you again...," he whispered as he neared my ear.  
  
"I think I'm falling again," I said as I closed my eyes.  
  
His lips toyed with my earlobe and his fangs brushed against my jawline. I think it would last this time. "My love....never leave."  
  
I sighed and tightened my grip on his hands in response. I didn't want to lose him again, or even remember what he had loved me for. All I wanted was to be with him, never go back to reality.  
  
-- To Be Continued. Oi, short chapter. Sorry! But it's late...and I got up at noon...and I'm tired. My brain is not functioning right. So, I'll work on the eight chapter soon ^^;;;. 


	8. Return and the Warning

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Eight  
  
- Title - Return and the Warning.  
  
--------  
  
I opened my eyes. Legato wasn't near me and I felt cold. The window had been repaired and the door was replaced. I got out of bed and padded to the door, opened it and stepped out into the hallway. The wave of a blood stench hit me like a ton of bricks, almost knocking me to the ground. But, I had somehow grown used to the smell of blood. Beings that I loved and kissed a vampire, tasting blood on his lips. I strode down the hallway, occasionally looking at prestigous men and women's portraits on the walls. I stopped suddenly when I neared a woman's portrait. Her hair was long, crimson red, and her eyes were beautiful orbs of green. She wasn't smiling like the rest were. I raised my hand up and reached for the portrait. A hand grabbed my wrist and I screamed in surprise. I turned around and Legato was standing there. "Do not disturb the portraits," he said as he gazed up at the portrait with a wary eye.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
Legato shook his head as he pulled me into a tight hug, he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Nevermind that....go take a shower, have you taken one?"  
  
I blushed. "No...I didn't think my smell was that bad."  
  
Legato chuckled and released me. "Take a left when you reach the end of the hallway and it's the door on the far right, wash up."  
  
I headed down the hallway, rubbing my arms hard as the air became more creepy. I turned left and spotted the door. Walking inside I felt a warm wave of heat, it made me become calm. Legato must have put up a barrier of sorts to guard this bathroom. It was a beautiful white bathroom, everything was spotless. I stripped down and turned on the water. It warmed up quickly and I stepped into the shower stall, turned the knob for the shower head and endulged in the feeling of warm water on my body. I gave out a groan of delight and picked up a lavender smelling shampoo. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I turned my gaze to the door. Legato was standing there with his arms crossed, his eyes watching my every move. "Do you mind?" He asked.  
  
I didn't know if I did or not. Before I could answer, he stepped into the bathroom and began undressing himself. I blushed and turned away. He entered the shower stall and his body radiated so much heat that the water felt cold on me. He reached around me and grabbed the bar of soap. "You didn't stink...why are you in here?" I inquired.  
  
I felt the soap bar on my back and it sent chills up my spine. "I haven't taken a shower in twenty nine years, Nicole. I didn't feel a need for it because vampires don't really have sweat glands..well, ones that give off a nasty oder or anything," he replied.  
  
I turned around and looked into Legato's eyes. He slid his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. "Nicole...I've missed you so much."  
  
He kissed me hard and long. His fangs pressed against my lips through his and I could almost tell he wanted blood. I turned my head and he looked me in the eye. "How did you know? And do you want me to? I could always go out and-"  
  
"No, go ahead. I'm used to it," I interrupted.  
  
He sank his fangs into my neck. I looked at the shower stall floor and saw the crimson red blood slid into the drain. He pulled my body closer and I ran my hands up his back and through his hair. He gave out a groan and I could feel his throat convulsing with each swallow. He stopped and I almost collapsed, but he caught me and picked me up.  
  
I sat up and opened my eyes. I was in the black sheeted bed and I wore a long shirt of Legato's. "Legato?"  
  
Legato entered the room with a pair of baggy black jeans on that hung off his hips, revealing black boxers. His steel muscles rippled as he reached into the drawer. I licked my lips and Legato's movements stopped. He turned to look at me. "Nicole?"  
  
I got out of bed and leaped onto him. Kissing him with so much hunger that his fang nicked my lip, but I didn't care. Legato pulled away and looked at me with surprise. "What was that about?" He inquired.  
  
"I have no idea," I replied.  
  
He kissed me and set me on my feet, turned back to the drawer and fidgeted with it some more. I scratched his back gently with my nails, I could feel his body relax and then tense up. I stepped closer and kissed the middle of his back. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. "Legato...I missed you also."  
  
He stood up straight and brought me into a hug. Tears landed on my cheek and his whole body shook. "My love....," he whispered.  
  
I could feel my own tears slide down my cheeks, I was in so much happiness that it brought tears to my eyes. We stood there for so long I lost track of the time. I let go of him and walked over to the bed. "I'm hungry...is there anything to eat?" I inquired.  
  
"Eh...I think so. In the kitchen there is," Legato said.  
  
He led me down the hallway and into a really nice kitchen. Legato turned to the fridge and pulled out a container. "Gulash...want some?"  
  
I smiled and followed him to the stove as he poured the mixture into a pan. I slid my hands along his sixpack and raised them up against his chisled chest and sent small kisses along his back. Legato didn't seem to mind, he kept to prepairing the food for me. "You really hungry?" He asked.  
  
I stepped back as he turned around. "Yeah. I haven't eaten in two days," I replied.  
  
He poured the gulash into a bowl and set it on the table. We sat opposite of each other at the table. The gulash was suprisingly tasty. Legato stared at me while I ate. "Isn't it not polite to stare?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not staring...I'm taking in every single detail. So if you ever want to leave for any reason...I can remember you down to even the finest hair on your head. I'd remember everything that we went through. The bad and good times. More of the good than bad...because I love the good times," he replied with a slight smile.  
  
I finished eating and we headed back to the bedroom. We laid down on the bed. "Legato."  
  
He sighed," yes?"  
  
"Is anything going wrong here? I mean...in this house?" I inquired.  
  
He rolled over ontop of me and kissed me. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
I shrugged and intwined my fingers with his. I gazed into his eyes and kissed him longingly. I tightened my grip on his hands. I felt lost just then, because his whole body vanished. The security blanket diminished. I sat up quickly and he was standing by the door. "Legato?"  
  
He didn't move. All he did was stand there like a statue. I moved and he cast me a warning glance, making me stop suddenly where I was. He held up an hand as the door opened and his other hand quickly grabbed something or someone. "What the fuck man!" A male voice cried out in surprise.  
  
Legato yanked someone into the room. I gasped. It looked like Chris. "Where the hell did you get back together?!" Legato snapped.  
  
Chris struggled and Legato let him go. Chris reajusted his coat and looked at me, then back at Legato. "Like you said....Hell," he said.  
  
"Don't mess with me, vampire shit," Legato snarled.  
  
Chris backed away from Legato. I realized I had been biting my nails in nervousness. I stopped and got out of the bed. "What are you doing back here?" I asked.  
  
Chris smiled at me. "Atleast she has a nicer voice than you, Legato. You should really take some anger managment courses," he sneered.  
  
Legato bared his fangs and I stepped infront of him. His arms came around my waist loosely and he rested his chin on the top of my head. Chris snorted. "I see you two are doing fine...besides having my spinal column snatched out of my own back and being beat up by Steller underground....I think I'm doing fine right now."  
  
"Chris...what are you doing here?" I asked again.  
  
"I just wanted to say....I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me then, but....I want to amend for my unpolite advances on you Nicole. And the way I snuck around you, Legato."  
  
Legato's jaw tensed up and soon relaxed. "Are you lying?" He asked.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Why would I want to be killed again by you, Legato? And besides...I was sent back to warn you."  
  
I felt my whole body shut down suddenly. Chris's mouth moved but I could hear nothing. Legato stepped around me and grabbed Chris by the cuff of his shirt. I tried to stop him but my legs wouldn't respond. Legato let go of Chris and turned to me. "Nicole," he said.  
  
"I can hear....what happened? I couldn't hear anything just then," I said with confusion.  
  
"I did that, sorry," Chris said with a shrug.  
  
"But why!? I want to know why Legato grabbed your shirt!" I growled.  
  
Legato took hold of me. "Nicole....it doesn't concern you," he whispered.  
  
"Everything concerns me now, it all started to concern me when you first sank your teeth into my flesh!"  
  
Legato winced and let his hands fall. "True....I brought you into all of this."  
  
I shook me head and wrapped my arms around his middle. "I didn't mean to snap like that...."  
  
"Alright! Enough of the mushy stuff...you're going to make me tear blood," Chris groaned.  
  
Legato and I seperated and Chris tapped his foot. "Nicole...do you really want to know what the warning is?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're going to die...soon."  
  
I felt my whole world shatter. I fell back and no hands caught me. Falling into a dark spiral and reaching out to Legato, but no one caught me. Die?  
  
I don't want to die!  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Eh? Nicole is going to die?! Eh...er...find out in chapter nine! Please review kindly ^^; 


	9. Blood Count

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Nine  
  
- Title - Blood Count.  
  
--------  
  
"Nicole! Wake up, Nicole!" A voice beckoned.  
  
I opened my eyes and Legato was nelt over me. His eyes seemed to water. "Thank the vampire blood....you're awake."  
  
Chris was standing by the wall with a black eye. I sat up. "What happened to you?" I inquired.  
  
"Your damn foot did this to me!" Chris snapped.  
  
I had the need to laugh. But right now wasn't a great time to laugh. I was warned I would die. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be with Legato forever. I turned and hugged Legato tight. "I don't want to die...I have a life ahead of me!" I cried, tears spilling out of my eyes.  
  
Legato petted my head and nodded. "I don't want you to die either....you won't. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"How can you be so sure..it isn't going to be you who will kill her?" Chris inquired.  
  
I looked over at Chris. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! Legato would never kill me!"  
  
"Vampires get hungry. If they go over a week or two without eating...well, they might as well kill something to get the needed amount of blood. The nearest thing to having a great blood supply would be you, in Legato's case."  
  
I frowned. "He always stops himself if he goes over a week, he doesn't want to kill me."  
  
Legato remained silent. Chris shook his head. "Repeated times...he will eventually not be able to tear himself away from you if he is deathly hungry."  
  
Legato pulled me into him and held me tight as he stood up. He let go of me and walked over to the door. "What else would kill her?" He asked.  
  
"Steller said he was going to come back. Rai did also. I came back to warn you about Nicole dying. But now...I don't think we can defeat Steller and Rai when they join forces. Yeah, Rai is a stupid dumbass with no intelligence...but, Steller. He has the whole vampire fleet in his hands. He can wipe out any village before you blink an eye," Chris replied with a frown.  
  
I walked over to Chris. "Can I help in any way to stop them?"  
  
"You are human...your powers are nothing. With a flick of Steller's finger...you could be killed."  
  
I turned to Legato. "Make me a vampire."  
  
The two gasped suddenly. Legato looked over at Chris and Chris looked away. "That would mean...," Chris mumbled.  
  
"What!? Don't you just have to bite the person and release some kind of toxin?" I inquired.  
  
Deborah appeared and crossed her arms under her chest. "It takes more than that for a female, Nicole," she said as she gazed over at Chris.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Deborah walked over to Chris and smiled. Chris's cheeks turned a slight rose color. "I made Deborah into what she is today," Chris said.  
  
"But tell me how!!!"  
  
Legato walked over to me and put his hands onto my shoulders. "Intercourse," he said.  
  
I felt like the whole world stabbed me with a dagger. Deborah gently pushed Legato away and gazed into my eyes. "Nicole...you don't want to be a vampire. It really isn't a great life. We hide from the sun...we can't speak to anything but vampires and we have strict rules to follow in this world. You could be killed in your first day here in the vampiric world. Yes..there are great qualities...like..never growing old. Getting powerful and having these grand powers."  
  
I shook my head. "But I want to help...I'll do anything to help."  
  
I gazed over at Legato. I could tell he wanted to. But his posture was unreadable. Chris stepped forward. "I almost killed Deborah...it was a mixture of feeding and intercourse. Blood and power," he said.  
  
"Legato," I whispered.  
  
Legato looked at me and smiled slightly. "I don't want you to become a vampire. I don't want you to change into a blood sucker like me. I love the way you are and I don't want to change you," he said.  
  
Deborah let go of my arms and I walked over to Legato, running my hands up his chest and behind his neck. "But..I want to help."  
  
Legato averted his gaze from me. Deborah sighed. "Nicole...you don't want to help."  
  
"But I do!"  
  
"Nicole. I was the one going to make you a vampire before Legato came. To take away the hurt. I was the medicine. But, I should have known that I would have made a huge mistake...I knew you would have became a great vampire. But, there are rules here that you would have to get used to. And you were beautiful...more beautiful than any vampire," Chris said.  
  
I pulled away from Legato and stood infront of all three of the vampires. "But, I want to help. What can I do as a human? Get in the way...that's all I can do."  
  
Legato fiddled with his earlobe. I just noticed a gold loop earring. It made him more rogue and sexy than ever. The three suddenly tensed up. "He's here," Chris hissed.  
  
Deborah's nails grew longer and she bared her fangs. I backed away from the door as the sound of a high pitch squeel grew nearer. "I am coming for all of you!!!" Steller's voice bellowed.  
  
Legato grabbed me and I yelped in surprise. He threw me onto the bed and turned back to the door as it burst into millions of pieces. Rai and Steller entered the room wearing robes of red and black. "What? No dinner party?" Steller asked.  
  
Chris sneered." Not for you, hell spawn."  
  
Rai turned to Chris and a huge wave of energy hit him. Sending Chris into the wall, well through it. Steller turned his gaze to me. "Wait...there's dinner. Legato..be a peach and bring the main course over here."  
  
"You will not take her, Steller," Legato snapped.  
  
Deborah smirked and tugged at her earring. "It'll be over our dead bodies that you will," she purred.  
  
Steller's eyes widened and he looked over at Deborah. "By the way, Deborah. How many vampires does it take to make a human one of us?" He inquired.  
  
"Just one, and that won't be you."  
  
Steller chuckled and raised his hand up. Rai stepped forward, his gaze settling on me. "Go retrieve her for me," Steller yawned.  
  
Rai burst forward with infinite speed. Legato stepped in his way and raked his nails across Rai's left eye. Rai snarled and kicked Legato with a dagger pointed boot, sending blood to the floor. Deborah went for Steller. Chris emerged from the wall and his face was twisted into a mixture of pain and fury. He flew forward and knocked Rai to the ground. Legato turned to me and burst into a cloud of dust. Rai had knocked Chris into another wall and he turned to me. "Now...I'll take you to hell and make you mine!" He thundered.  
  
He flew towards me and took my wrist in an ice cold hand. I screamed in agony and kicked him in the right eye, making his hand release. He cried out in pain and fell back slightly. I took this chance to jump between his legs and run for the door. Steller cut through Deborah's throat and shoved her through the hole in the wall. He turned and came for me. Legato appeared and Steller's nailed hand peirced through his abdomen. I screamed in horror as blood hit the ground. Legato turned his head to me. "Go, Nicole! I'll be fine!" He ordered.  
  
I rushed around the two and out the door. Someone grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. Rai appeared and walked right past me, not even noticing I was there. "Just be calm, child," a voice soothed and I fell into a slumber.  
  
Legato dodged an attack by Steller and spun around. His nailed hands lashed out and they gorged into Steller's cheek. Legato spiraled around and Steller was thrown out the window. Deborah lay motionless on the floor while Chris struggled to regain his footing with a broken leg. Rai came back and Legato snarled. "This is for you!" He snapped.  
  
A large power hit Rai and made the whole wall explode, sending Rai through four walls of concrete. Legato placed his hand over his wound and fell to his knees. Blood slid down his cheeks and he coughed. "I....I don't know if I can heal," he muttered.  
  
I woke up and realized there was a hole in the wall. Stepping over the dust and debris, I spotted Legato. I didn't notice his eyes and smiled. "Legato!" I cried.  
  
He looked up quickly, baring his fangs at me. His body quickly came over mine and it pressed me against a hard concrete wall. "Good evening girl," he snarled, blood running down his chin.  
  
I screamed in horror as he neared my throat. Legato was deathly hungry. His fangs brushed my throat and I tensed up. Fearing for my life. He was busily calculating where the most blood circulated. "What brings you here?" He inquired while examining my throat.  
  
"Legato...it's me...Nicole," I sobbed.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks as his right fang poked a tiny hole in my throat and his tongue tasted it. "Nicole? I do not know that name..."  
  
"You call me your love....Legato..please. You said...you said you loved me. I know you wouldn't want to kill me."  
  
"Killing you is the first thing on my mind, human," he said gruffly as he poked another hole in my throat.  
  
I shook with sorrow. Chris was right, it was Legato who would kill me. But, I didn't want to die at the hands..well, fangs of my only love. His mouth opened and I closed my eyes tight, biting my lip so not to scream. I could feel his cold breath on my neck. My hands trembled and my heart had broken into millions of pieces. Was I to die tonight?  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Wooo! Cliffhanger! Will Legato kill Nicole? Find out in chapter ten! 


	10. Last Breath of Humanity

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Ten  
  
- Title - Last Breath of Humanity.  
  
--------  
  
I felt his fangs slowly close around a portion of my throat. I lost hope. Only seconds before his jaws closed, something tore him away from me. Chris threw Legato to the side and stepped infront of me, spreading his arms out. "Legato! Open your goddamn eyes!" He ordered.  
  
Legato snarled. His eyes were glowing so bright that they were almost white. "You want to die!?" He snapped.  
  
"To protect the one you yourself love....yes, I would die protecting Nicole. While you sit there, contimplating on how to feed on her!"  
  
Legato got to his feet stiffly, raising his chin up. "You have a broken leg...how can you possibly keep her from me?"  
  
Chris winced as he moved his leg. It hadn't healed. "I'll do anything possible to protect her. Something the real Legato would tell me to do..and I would obey him. He is a savior...Nicole's savior. Now, are we going to talk...or fight?"  
  
Legato's lip curled and he laughed. "Fighting you would be child's play. Now, move your carcass so I can finish my meal."  
  
My knees felt weak and I collapsed behind Chris. He turned around and was quickly tossed away like a ragdoll by Legato. He encircled his hand around my throat and lifted me up. "Legato....," I said, tears sliding down my cheeks.  
  
He seemed to see past the tears. His eyes never changed. "You are a pathetic human being, it won't be a waste if I kill you," he sneered.  
  
"I..I miss you."  
  
Legato shrugged and dropped me. My ankle snapped and I whimpered in pain. I couldn't even look at him anymore. My whole body was numb with sorrow. "Humans...all they are is blood donars. Isn't that right, Chris?"  
  
I heard Chris mutter something, but he was lying still near the door. My body was lifted off the floor so my throat was at eye level to Legato. "Legato...let me just say one last thing before you kill me," I pleaded quietly.  
  
"Get on with it then, I can't wait all day," Legato snapped.  
  
My tears dropped to the ground. But they didn't stop. "I love you....death...it is just the beginning, right? No....it's the end. My life ends by loving you so much. I just wish...it didn't have to end this way."  
  
Legato made a tsk sound and smirked. "Well, I frankly don't give a damn. It'll only hurt for a second..then darkness forever-"  
  
His body suddenly convulsed. Legato grabbed the sides of his head. "What the fuck!? Get out of my mind!!! No!" He snarled.  
  
I was dropped to the ground again. Legato stepped backwards, his eyes full of pain and sorrow. He kept his eyes on me even when he was screaming. "Nicole!"  
  
I looked at him while rubbing my ankle. "Legato?"  
  
His hands fell from the sides of his head. Legato walked over to me and dropped to his knees. "Nicole...I..."  
  
He reached over to me and touched my cheek. Tears slid down his cheeks. "I am so sorry....," he whispered.  
  
I smiled faintly and he pulled me into an embrace. He rocked back and forth, trying to comfort me and himself. He stood up and gathered me in his arms. "Nicole...I'm going to make it up to you. I promise."  
  
He entered the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. His own wound had nearly healed over, but I knew Deborah was lost. Her whole body had turned to nothing but dust. Chris was slowly but surely healing. Legato climbed over me and rested his head on my stomach. He touched my ankle and I could feel the bone going back into place and healing. He ran his hand up my leg and then stopped at my waist. Legato raised his head up and slid up to kiss me. I placed my hands onto his back and raked my nails down. He winced and bit my lip. Legato slid down and touched my throat with his fangs. "Legato," I warned.  
  
"I don't know...if I should or not," he said silently.  
  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and crouched down to kiss him. I put my hands on the top of his head and brought his lips down to my throat. "Promise not to kill me," I whispered.  
  
He ran his hands up my back and pressed them against my shoulder blades as he sank his fangs into my neck. He released his bite and placed his right hand over the puncture wounds. He nibbled on my lips. "Make me a vampire," I whispered into his ear.  
  
Legato gazed into my eyes. Searching my mind for an answer. "Being a vampire is not what you want."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"The loss of blood makes you talk strange."  
  
I groaned. "But Legato....I want to be with you forever."  
  
He sighed and rubbed my back. "I want you here forever also. But I do not want to change you."  
  
I pulled away from him and sat up, running a hand through my short hair.Somehow, I wasn't affected by the blood loss. I felt blood trickle down my shoulder and run down across my collarbone. Legato touched my arm. "Nicole...believe me. I want to make you a vampire. But...you are still young. You have a life," he said.  
  
I turned to look into his eyes. "You have a life also. But why not share it with me?" I asked.  
  
Legato pulled me ontop of him and kissed me. "I am sharing it with you, love."  
  
"I don't want to be human."  
  
"I don't want to be a vampire...but we cannot change that."  
  
I pouted. "But you can change me!"  
  
Legato smiled and put his hands behind his head. I played with his earring and occasionally jabbed my elbow into his chest. Legato kissed me with hunger. I sat up on his stomach and looked around. "Your bedroom is a mess," I said.  
  
He grabbed my hips and smiled up at me. "I know. I'll have someone clean it for me," he replied.  
  
I placed my hands on his chest and frowned. "Is it nice?"  
  
"Is what nice?"  
  
"Being a vampire."  
  
Legato closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "Sometimes it is. As you see right now...it isn't real nice because you have to fight a lot with your clan. But there is a nice side. Being able to summon someone you can truly love, without killing her."  
  
I thought back and smiled slightly. "I was really afraid then. But I still am, you know."  
  
"Why? What is there to be afraid of?"  
  
"You."  
  
He looked hurt. But he quickly smiled and sat up, placing his hands on my back so I wouldn't move. "I'm an animal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He kissed me and pushed me down onto the bed so he was on top. I could feel this was the night I would become a vampire. A blood sucking, sexually deprived individual. But, I would share it with Legato. Forever.  
  
-- To Be Continued.-- Ah! Nicole hasn't died! Bwah. But, what will she be like as a vampire? Find out in chapter eleven! And yes, some of you might think this was a really short chapter...I sorry. It's just, well, it's late. My brain is fried from writing three chapters in one night! 


	11. Vampiress

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Eleven  
  
- Title - Vampiress.  
  
--------  
  
Legato ran his hands along my spine and got out of bed. I sat up and brushed my fingers through my hair, trying to tame what could not be tamed. Legato walked over to the window as he put on his black boxers. "It takes affect in twenty four hours," Legato said as he gazed out the window.  
  
I wrapped the blankets around myself as a cold breeze came through the room. "Then I'll be like you," I sighed.  
  
Legato smirked slightly and looked over at me. "You might as well be our youngest vampire, Nicole."  
  
I got out of bed, dragging the sheets along with me. Legato put an arm around me and pulled me close. "Atleast...we'll be together forever."  
  
Legato kissed the top of my head and looked out the window again. "Won't you miss your mother?"  
  
I had totally forgotten about my mother. But, would I be happy to go back home without Legato?  
  
Could I live in the real world. To step out of this eternal dream. I sighed, I couldn't leave.  
  
"I miss her...but I wouldn't be happy living with her. Not having you around really hurts," I said.  
  
Legato let go of me and padded over to the door. He leaned against it and reached over to the desktop. Legato snatched up a cigarette and lit it, put it in his mouth and inhaled deeply. He took it away and let the smoke slowly slide through slightly parted lips. "You smoke?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been a little stressed," he replied.  
  
"That doesn't help if you smoke. Stress is stress."  
  
Legato nodded and snuffed the cigarette. He smirked and bared his fangs. "I won't be able to take blood from you anymore once you're a vampire. You'll only give me air."  
  
I chuckled and walked over to him, letting the blankets fall from my grasp. Legato's eyes widened and I stepped into an embrace. He held me close, our hearts beating against each other. "Then we'll feed together," I whispered.  
  
I could hear him laugh, it drummed in his chest. "You'll have your first feed. It really...is something to get used to."  
  
I shrugged against him. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder, running his hands up and down my back. I closed my eyes and he picked me up, walked over to the bed and laid down. "Creating a vampire....what happens if you want to make another male human a vampire?" I inquired.  
  
Legato stopped kissing my neck and gazed into my eyes. "You just bite them. Send a sort of toxin into their bloodstream and they instantly become one of the dark angels. I'd rather call vampires dark angels than anything else," he replied with a crooked grin.  
  
I ran my hands up his chest and pushed him off. I dressed and wandered into the hallway, the debris was cleaned up by someone and Chris was gone. Legato followed me, I could hear his feet thud on the wooden floor boards. I headed down a staircase and walked through a doorway, entering a beautiful living room. "You hide so much from me," I said with a playful sneer.  
  
"What I hide? I hide nothing from you, Nicole," Legato replied as he walked past me.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled. Following him through the living room made me wonder what else hid from my eyes. After we came back to the room I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. "Legato," I choked out before falling to my knees, holding my stomach.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks. Legato nelt beside me. "You're changing earlier than expected. The pain is infinite..but I know you'll get through it. After the pain you-"  
  
I screamed as a huge wave of pain ripped through my body. Legato put his arms around me and hugged me close. He closed his eyes and I felt the pain taken from me. Legato's body shook violently. I realized he had taken the pain and was now harboring it inside himself. He gritted his teeth and blood ran down his cheeks. I felt the change. My canine teeth were growing longer and sharper. I felt power rush into me and fill me with so much energy that I could easily burst. Legato stopped shaking and he gazed into my eyes. "You...are you alright?" He asked with a breath.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied.  
  
He helped me to my feet and I ran my tongue over my new fangs. I was hit by a wave of hunger and I felt my nails grow slightly longer. Legato hugged me again and I couldn't help but sink my teeth into his chest. I could taste nothing but air and blood. Legato pulled away and I averted my gaze to the floor. "I'll take you to food," he said.  
  
I grabbed his hand and we burst into a cloud of white dust. Colors swirled around me and I let Legato pull me close as we spiraled into a dark void.  
  
I closed my eyes as we hit rock bottom. "Open your eyes...we are here," Legato ordered.  
  
I opened my eyes and we were standing on a dark street corner. My eyesight was keen, I could see everything. I also had night vision, so everything looked as if it was daylight out. "I see someone walking," I said.  
  
"Go get them then. But act casual. Ask for directions or something," Legato replied.  
  
I nodded and began to slink towards my prey. It was a man, maybe around twenty or so. He wasn't that tall, only a head taller than me. Legato, he was atleast two or three heads taller than me. But this man I was tracking down, sizing up for a bite, wasn't at all afraid of the night. He turned to me and smiled slightly. "Isn't it a little too late for a child to be out?" He inquired.  
  
"Oh, I'm kind of lost. Can you tell me where the nearest police station is?" I asked, looking innocent.  
  
The man smiled and crooked his right thumb to the left. "Just go down that road."  
  
I smirked seductively. Sending brain patterns. He seemed unaffected. The man's eyes darkened and he frowned. "You shouldn't be out this late."  
  
"I know, maybe you can get me a bite to eat?"  
  
He fell to his knees infront of me, turning his head so his throat was bared. I nelt down and placed my hands on his cheek and his shoulder, slowly edging for his throat. My stomach gurgled as I sank my fangs through his tender flesh. I felt stomach acids rise up to my throat, but I swallowed hard. A mixture of blood and acids, tasty. My stomach protested, sending more acid messages with each swallow. Legato stood over me as I released my bite and let the man fall to the ground gently. I stood up and Legato put his arm around me. He ran his tongue over my lips, cleaning them off. I caught his tongue between my teeth and winked at him, releasing my hold. "You did well for a first timer," he said.  
  
"Thank you. Now, how about a celebration?" I inquired.  
  
Legato smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted myself up. We burst into another cloud, going back home. I had taken down my first victim. But why was I still hungry?  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Hmmm, Nicole is still hungry? Why would she be still hungry after eating her fill from that -nice- man? Find out in chapter twelve! And yes, this chapter was short..wasn't it? But right now it's midnight...and I'm tired. I'll update soon with chapter twelve! So don't worry! ^^; 


	12. Everything For You

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing.  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Twelve  
  
- Title - Christopher Sampson  
  
--------  
  
"Chris...stay in bed. You're injured," a young woman said with a sigh as she leaned up against Chris.  
  
Chris grumbled and ran his hand down her back, playing with the loose tail in her long black hair. "I'm fine. Us vampires heal fast, remember?" He inquired with a smirk.  
  
The young woman pulled away from his touch and turned around, spreading her arms out in a gesture. "Christopher! Did you not feel the huge wave of pain?! Did you not break your ribcage?"  
  
Chris frowned and sent his eyes to the ground, avoiding the woman's glare. He heard her sigh without much hope. "Chris...I want you to stay here. Stay in this house while you heal. This is all I can do. I am very disappointed in you," she said and exited the room, slamming the door on her way out.  
  
Chris flinched and smacked his head against the wooden wall, staring upwards at the ceiling. "I'm a disappointment to my own mother. What else can I disappoint? I've already disappointed Nicole," he muttered to himself.  
  
He ran his right hand through his hair and gave out a long sigh before walking over to the window. Spring had come early. Chris rested his hand on the window frame and placed his forehead on the cool glass, closing his eyes. It was dark out, but the moon was shining bright. He had to get out. Chris opened the window, stopped and listened then climbed out. He dropped from the second story bedroom window and landed firmly on his feet in the middle of a garden of crimson red roses. Chris ran towards the forest and stopped suddenly. Pain shot through his ribs and he grimaced. He touched his chest, feeling wetness and frowned. "Fuck," he cursed and strode into the forest.  
  
The forest was quiet and Chris felt at home here. He always camped out, well before he was a vampire, in the woods. Chris breathed in the pine scent and flinched as another sharp pain hit his ribs. "Well, now on to the mansion. Wait..." he stopped talking and sat down next to a large oak tree.  
  
He leaned against it, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. "I don't want to get Nicole hurt. Or get myself hurt. I don't even know if she's alive. I blacked out when Legato threw me. Overwhelmed in agony...weak. I couldn't save her. The only one I..."  
  
Crimson red tears slid down his cheeks, but he held a straight face. He reached up and almost burst out laughing. "Crying? Me? I haven't cried in two hundred years," he sneered.  
  
Chris placed his hand over the injured ribs and his body shook with an inner laugh. No sound came from his lips as he laughed. "Was I in love? Am I in love?" He asked himself.  
  
He raised his free hand up and placed it to his forehead. "In love with someone I will never receive. Someone who will not love me back. Someone who only thought of me as her brother."  
  
More tears of red ran down his cheeks, leaving a red trail behind. Chris's face was now distorted in a mixture of hysteria and sorrow. His body shook with the mix and he gripped the rib wound tight. "I will never find true love," he choked out.  
  
He turned around and punched the oak tree, drilling a deep hole through the bark. Chris stood up and backed away, but quickly kicked the tree. It fell to the dirt with a loud crack. "Damnit!!! Damnit fuck!" He shouted in rage and sorrow.  
  
Chris let his hand fall from the rib wound and his head hung down. The real pain had hit him. He wasn't trying to guard Nicole that time. He was trying to impress her. Chris wanted to take Legato's place. He wanted to kill Legato. Jealousy had raged through him. When he saw Legato attack Nicole, he knew that was his chance to make Nicole see him. To see that he would be there for her. He would love her. Chris looked upwards through the leaves of the trees. "Is this the destiny of a lone vampire? To be denied of.... love?" He asked the sky.  
  
He wanted the chance to kiss her again. But this time, he wanted her to kiss him back with fiery passion. The same passion she had for Legato. He wanted her badly. Chris had dreams of her. She told him how much she cared, but then Legato would appear and take her away. Chris would always have his hand held out for her to take.  
  
Chris headed back to the house and leaped upwards, caught the windowsill and lifted himself inside his bedroom. He took his shirt off to reveal one of his ribs protruding through his skin. But not as much as it had been a day ago. He pressed his hand against the rib and began to push it back into his body. Chris's face twisted in pain as he heard the bone snap. The skin repaired itself as he removed his hand. His body was muscular, maybe even more than Legato. Chris entered the bathroom to his right and washed his hands, glanced up to see no reflection in the mirror. That was to be expected. But he pulled out a mirror from his pocket and it showed his reflection. He had a scar under his right eye, which he received from the vampire who had made him what he was today. Chris frowned and placed the mirror on the sink ledge. He entered the bedroom and sat down on his bed, which had a dark green bedspread. Chris fell back and raised his hands up, flexing his biceps. He grabbed the bedspread and pulled it over himself, closing his eyes slightly as the door opened. "Good night Christopher," the young woman said.  
  
Chris frowned and didn't reply. The door shut and Chris pushed the blankets off. He sat up and rested his head in his hands. He felt the pain of hunger in the pit of his stomach and he stood up. "Time to feed," he said with a sigh.  
  
He opened the window and leaped out, bursting into a cloud of dust.  
  
Chris appeared in the middle of a group of darkly dressed men. "Welcome back, Chris," one said as he stepped forward.  
  
"You were expecting me, Vale?" Chris inquired as he held his hand out.  
  
The man took Chris's hand firmly and released it. "Yes. We haven't talked for a while, have we?"  
  
Chris shrugged and looked at the rest of the group. "Out for a midnight feed?"  
  
"Just like you are. Maybe it's just a coincedience," Vale said with a crooked smirk.  
  
Chris smiled back and walked past Vale. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. But I am hungry. Talk to you all later then," Chris said.  
  
"Legato's out also...with a new vampire. Well, should I say...Vampiress," Vale said.  
  
Chris stopped dead in his tracks and turned around quickly. "Vampiress? What did she look like?"  
  
"Not too tall. Short hair...beautiful in every way. I think she was that Nicole girl. Yeah, Nicole is her name."  
  
"Nicole."  
  
Vale raised an eyebrow at Chris. "You know her?" He asked.  
  
Chris shrugged. "Nah, just thought the name was interesting. See ya."  
  
Chris walked away. Ignoring the fact that Nicole was now a vampire. Meaning she.  
  
Chris felt the tears build up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He spotted a young woman with groceries and he sprinted towards her. She screamed in surprise but was quickly silenced when Chris sank his fangs into her tender throat. He ripped away when Legato appeared beside him. "What the hell do you want?" Chris snapped as he let the woman drop to the ground.  
  
"Just wanted to say hi. Is that a crime?" Legato asked.  
  
"The fuck do you care...I don't need you coming around me anymore."  
  
Chris turned away and stopped cold when Legato placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Chris whirred around and lashed out with a nailed hand. Legato dodged. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't need you here. Just leave me alone. Go knock up Nicole for all I care!"  
  
Legato gave out a stifled laugh. "I see. You're jealous. But, you have no feelings for Nicole. So why would you bring that up?"  
  
Chris spat flesh to the ground. "Fuck you," he snarled and burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
Chris appeared in his bedroom and sat down on his bed. The crimson red tears slid down his cheeks and he bared his teeth. "I knew it would happen! I knew it!" He growled loudly.  
  
He heard footsteps and quickly jumped up, caught the bar above his bed and melted into the shadows as the door opened. "Chris.Go to bed," the young woman ordered with a tired voice and shut the door.  
  
Chris lost his grip and fell back onto his bed with a thud. He grimaced and closed his eyes slowly, sleep overwhelming him.  
  
Chris opened his eyes and could taste the morning breath on his tongue. He got out of bed and took a long, hot shower. Brushed his teeth and shook his head, making his hair stick out in odd ways. Chris put on baggy black pants and let them hang off his forest green boxers. He opened his door and stopped. His mother was out in the hallway making out with some vampire he didn't recognize. He stepped back inside his room and closed the door. Chris walked over to the draped window and frowned. "Of all the times she wants to get some...she has to pick today...damn horny bitch," he groaned.  
  
He heard the entrance to the house open and close and he took this chance to enter the hallway again. Chris saw his mother standing there, staring at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
"You should bring a girl home. For a meal an-"  
  
"Just shut up," Chris interrupted as he walked past her and down the stairs.  
  
All the blinds were down, blocking out the sun. Only a few lamps were lit, it didn't bother Chris as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door to reveal packets of blood. Chris took one and opened it slightly, raised it to his lips and let the blood slide into his mouth. He swallowed hard and threw away the empty bag. "You hear about the new vampiress?" His mother inquired.  
  
"Yeah, Ceila, I did," Chris said sarcastically.  
  
Ceila frowned and crossed her arms under her chest. "Christopher. I think you should rest."  
  
Chris glared at her. "I have healed. I can go out now. Without you to worry about me. I'm getting ready to join the Blood Fang again."  
  
Ceila sighed. "I don't think you should hang around them anymore, Chris. Remember last time? You had that run in with Legato, it wasn't pretty. Then he had you working for him to guard that human..., which you could have made yours...but you didn't. Instead, you got yourself killed. But luckily, I got you out of hell and brought you back for a second chance. It's not easy to make Satan bring someone back, but I was the lucky one to persuade him."  
  
"Yeah, with your sexuality."  
  
Chris pushed past Ceila as he felt the sun set. He opened the door and stepped outside. Vale appeared. "Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Chris replied as he slammed the door.  
  
The two burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
They reappeared in a dark club. Chris walked with Vale over to a table and sat down with the rest of the gang of vampires. "Welcome back to the Blood Fang, we've been pretty slow in business without you, Chris," a dark haired vampire named Slash said with a smirk.  
  
"Without me...how can you guys even breath?" Chris inquired with a smile.  
  
Vale slouched in his chair and looked over at the dance floor. "We all have been thinking. I'm ready to take a step down from my position as president of this group. I'd like you to take my place, Chris. You're now the most powerful head here," he said.  
  
Chris picked up his mug of blood and took a drink. He set it on the table and leaned back. "Leader of the Blood Fang.... that's a full time job," he muttered.  
  
Slash grunted. "But you'll be able to do it. You did get injured in that feud with Legato and his human bitch, but you are still alive. Besides...your foxy mother couldn't fill your shoes."  
  
"Don't talk about my mother here, Slash."  
  
Slash nodded and got up from his chair. "Well, I'm going to find me a chick and get some blood. See ya later boys."  
  
A blonde vampire named Ray snorted. "He won't be able to find jack shit."  
  
Vale nodded and looked at Chris. "So, you accept my offer?" He asked.  
  
Chris nodded and the two clasped hands tightly. "I'll do it. Besides...I'm going to kill Legato next time I see him."  
  
Ray and Vale's eyes widened at this. Ray nodded. "If you need any backup...your brothers will be here," he said as he patted Chris on the back.  
  
"What did he do that made you want to kill him?" Vale inquired.  
  
Chris frowned. "I'm taking him out because he made me look like a fool. I don't care if I get two broken legs...I'll keep on fighting until the end."  
  
"Fuck yeah! That's our Chris for you!" Ray cheered and took a drink from his mug.  
  
Chris's eyes darkened. "I will kill him.... I'll make him feel so much pain."  
  
Vale raised an eyebrow, but soon stood up and followed a young woman out of the bar. Chris spotted a girl dancing in the middle of the dance floor. "I'll be back," he said to Ray.  
  
Ray grabbed Chris's arm. "Just don't get staked man," he warned.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Chris walked over and the girl looked at him with interest, taking in all his features. "Haven't seen you around," she said with a purr.  
  
"I've been around. You just don't know where to look," Chris replied with a hint of fire on his tongue.  
  
"Ooh, we have a smooth talker here. Vampire?"  
  
Chris then knew she was a human. He smirked, revealing his fangs. Her eyes widened and she stepped closer to him, so close that her lips were close to his. "My closest encounter with the cold blooded kind," she whispered.  
  
Chris leaned in and brushed her neck with his fangs. He quickly sank his teeth into her flesh and she jolted, grabbing his arms tight. Chris released his bite and walked away, leaving the girl holding her throat and watching him with a strange interest. Ray smirked.  
  
"You did that smoothly, who taught you that?" He asked.  
  
"Vale. He said to take advantage of any woman," Chris replied as he wiped the excess blood from his lips.  
  
"Do you take advantage of all the girls?"  
  
Chris frowned. "No..I respect only one of them. All the rest are toys."  
  
"And who is this lucky girl who gets your respect?"  
  
"Just...someone."  
  
Chris yawned and felt the sun begin to rise. "Well...it's almost morning. See you later, Ray. Give the rest of the group my regards."  
  
He vanished and Ray stood up, vanishing also.  
  
Chris appeared in his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, he was tuckered out. But he was full and satisfied. But his body wanted more. He wanted Nicole.  
  
-- To Be Continued -- Hope you liked Chris's part! I worked reeeeaaalll hard on it! I wonder if he'll really kill legato...if he did, would Nicole actually want him? And I think it is so sweet that he would respect her. But then again, he plays with all the rest of the girls. Oh well, he is my favorite character. ^^; Hope you review and say you like this chapter! ^^; 


	13. Christopher Sampson

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing..  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Thirteen  
  
- Title - Everything For You.  
  
--------  
  
Chris opened his eyes and looked to his right. His brain felt as if a ton of bricks were dropped on him.  
  
"I see you're awake," I said from the shadows.  
  
Chris sat up, his muscles tensing underneath his pale skin. I smirked and stepped into a small lighted area of his room. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Just to see if you were healing well. I apparently came at the right time."  
  
Chris smirked and stood up. "Won't Legato worry? I mean..you being human and all."  
  
I bared my fangs. "I'm not human. I'm a full blooded vampiress now."  
  
"Hell. You are just half of a vampire. Your blood is still half human. You will bleed red if someone cut you," Chris sneered.  
  
I felt a little bitchsmacked by his answer. "Why do you pick that tone up with me?" I inquired.  
  
Chris's eyes softened and he stepped towards me. "I'm sorry...it's just, I've been stressed and all. I was up all night last night, just hanging out and walking in my old shoes."  
  
I smiled and touched his shoulder. His whole body tensed up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Chris shrugged and turned away. "No, nothing. But, I had a run in with Legato the night before."  
  
"Really? Did he treat you well?"  
  
Chris turned around and gazed into my eyes. I could feel his urging, his passionate thoughts. I felt my cheeks burn as he stepped closer. He raised his hands up and placed them on my shoulders, ran them down my arms and up again. "Not as well as I treat him," he whispered with a hint of amusement.  
  
I pulled away. "Chris. Stop."  
  
"Stop what? I have done nothing wrong. I'm sorry if it felt like I was trying to advance on you."  
  
I looked into Chris's eyes and smiled. He turned around and walked over to the draped window. "Do you know how much it pained me?" He inquired as he rested his hands on the window frame.  
  
"What pained you?" I asked.  
  
"Seeing you...being hurt by Legato. How long do you think it will be until he does it again? He has already hurt you two times! How can you put up with this shit!?"  
  
"You have no position to say this, Chris."  
  
Chris turned to me with a crooked grin. "I'm in a perfect position to say this! I know you hurt inside! I can feel it in my soul, Nicole!"  
  
I placed my gaze on the ceiling. "I don't hurt inside. Maybe for blood, but not because of Legato."  
  
"I know you hurt, Nicole. Do not deny it. All you keep him around for is sex!"  
  
I marched over to him and slapped him hard across the face, cracking his jaw. "How DARE you say that!" I screamed.  
  
Chris turned his head, blood slid down his cheeks from his eyes. My hands shook as he leaned towards me. His lips met mine and he wrapped his arms around me. "Nicole...I say this..because it's the truth," he whispered.  
  
I pulled away, my heart beating with so much anger and surprise. "You don't know anything, Chris! All you do is act on your damn hormones!" I snapped.  
  
Chris stepped towards me. "I can give you more than Legato. I can give you respect!"  
  
"Respect me by leaving me the hell alone, Chris."  
  
I burst into a cloud of dust before he could touch me again.  
  
I appeared in my bedroom and collapsed to the floor. Why did he kiss me?  
  
I felt tears run down my cheeks. Everything he said was the truth. How long would it be until Legato would lash out again in hunger?  
  
I got to my feet as Legato entered. "Hi," he said with a smile and pulled me into an embrace.  
  
The tears had vanished, but I still held a fear inside of me. "Hi," I replied with a crooked smile.  
  
"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
  
I shrugged and felt my whole body shake with hate. Hate against myself for letting Chris kiss me. But, to be frank, he was a great kisser. "No, I just sat around."  
  
Legato raised an eyebrow and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away. "I'm going to go out tonight, want to join me?" I asked.  
  
"Nah. I need to get some rest. You have fun," Legato replied as he walked past me.  
  
I closed my eyes as the sun set and when the final ray of light vanished, I burst into a cloud of dust and headed to the nearest club.  
  
I entered the club and headed over to the bar. Taking a seat, I ordered a drink and looked around. I hadn't been in this club before, and I felt much more older. I didn't feel like a fifteen year old anymore, I felt as if I was atleast eighteen. I spotted a group of darkly clad men and realized Chris was sitting with them. He wore a black leather jacket and he was talking with a man who had a large scimitar sheathed at his side. Chris's eyes met mine for a second, I could feel his pull. A cold chill ran down my spine and I felt my fangs beg for flesh, Chris had made the room's temperature rise ten degrees. How could I feel this way when I loved Legato?  
  
I took a long drink from my mug and gazed back over to the table. Chris was gesturing to me and the rest of the group was nodding. I stood up and walked over. "Is there something about me that you all agree on?" I inquired, placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Nicole, we were not talking about you," the man said with a smirk.  
  
Chris hadn't said a word to me, he only looked at me. I sat down at the table and the man stared at me. "And who are you?" I asked.  
  
"The name is Vale. The young man with the dark hair is Slash and the blonde is Ray. And our leader over there, is Chris," the man replied.  
  
A leader?  
  
"Hello Chris," I said.  
  
He didn't respond and he took a drink from his mug. Vale leaned back and examined me. "So, you are Legato's vampiress?"  
  
"I'm not something to be owned, Vale," I said hotly.  
  
"I see we have a viper in our midsts," Slash said with a sneer.  
  
"And with enough poison in her fangs to mesmerize a whole legion of vampires," Ray said as he scratched his chin.  
  
I felt the temperature rise a couple more degrees. Chris reached over and touched my hand. "Nicole...I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"You two know each other?" Vale asked.  
  
"Yes. I had to protect her from Legato once. But, as always, I failed," Chris replied as he took his hand away from mine.  
  
I felt guilty about being here with a group of men. Men who were hungry vampires out for blood. But, I was a vampire also. They couldn't touch me. Slash gazed over to me. "I see what Legato likes about you. Even if you are only fifteen...you'll be fifteen forever now."  
  
I frowned. "And an old bag like you shouldn't open his mouth so wide," I growled.  
  
Ray placed a firm hand on Slash's chest as Slash prepaired to lunge for me. "Relax. Vixens are supposed to be respected, isn't that right Vale?" Ray inquired.  
  
"True," Vale replied.  
  
I gazed over at Chris who had relaxed suddenly. He looked at me and smiled warmly. I got up from my seat. "Well, it's getting late. I should be heading-"  
  
"Back to your vampire bitch?" Slash interrupted with fire on his tongue.  
  
I prepaired to kill him but Chris turned around, shoved Slash and knocked him over. Chris jumped up from his chair. "Do not talk that way to Nicole, Slash! Or I swear...I'll kill you. Even if it means stepping down from my position!" He snarled.  
  
He stepped infront of me as Slash got up with his hand over a bleeding lip. Vale began to clap. "Nice work, Chris. Standing up for a woman is a great deed. Slash, you should really take anger management classes," he congradulated.  
  
Chris picked up Slash's chair and helped him to his feet. He turned to me. "Care for company?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged and we left the club. Chris and I were silent as we walked along the barren streets of the town. A cold wind tossled my unruly short hair and Chris removed his jacket, placed it over my shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks," I said.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"Standing up for me even though I could have taken care of it. And letting me borrow your jacket. It's a very gentlemen like gesture."  
  
"And I can see right through it," Legato said as he appeared ahead of us.  
  
Chris bared his fangs in a hiss. "You should trust Nicole!" He snapped.  
  
Legato crossed his arms over his chest. "If I knew there wasn't a horny child walking with her."  
  
I stepped infront of Chris. "He just helped me, Legato," I said.  
  
"I can see through it anyways. Chris and I talked the night before this, and it was really interesting. Hostile and jealousy don't mix, does it!?"  
  
Chris stepped around me and held his hand out, a power forming in his hand. "Atleast I could control myself and keep my pants on!" He yelled.  
  
Legato's eyes flared and he burst forward, the two locking hands and Chris flipped. His knees came up under Legato's chin and the two seperated. I jumped away as Chris lashed out and caught Legato's right eye with his fist. Legato reared back and his whole face was distorted into rage and agony. "I will send you to hell!" Legato howled.  
  
I never believed vampires were so vicious to each other. And I could never believe I could have two men fighting over me. It was insane.  
  
Chris dodged an attack by Legato, but was sideswiped my his fist. Legato thrust his hand forward and it pierced through his chest. Chris shouted out in agony as Legato ripped his rib out, throwing it behind him. Chris fell to his knees and Legato grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Any last words before I take your head off?" Legato inquired with a heavy breath.  
  
Tears slid down his cheeks, blood red tears. He looked over at me and I felt my heart break. "I love Nicole...I will forever. You cannot stop this feeling, I'd give everything for her. Even my own life...and if I should die. I'm going to take you down," Chris growled.  
  
A power erupted from him and it sent Legato sailing backwards. He hit a brick building but quickly regained his senses as Chris stood up. Blood gushed from his wound, but he seemed to not notice it. His eyes had darkened to almost pitch black orbs and his hair was blazing. He flew forward and drove his fist through Legato's stomach, turned and kicked Legato's leg, snapping it. Legato fell to the ground and looked at me. "Nicole! Help me!" He yelled.  
  
I couldn't move. My knees buckled and I fell. "Chris...stop!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Will Legato die? Or will Nicole save him and finish off Chris with her own hands? Hope you liked this chapter, please review! 


	14. A Single Tear of Red

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. I only own some of the characters you don't recognize ^^;. Well, hope you like the fic. It will turn to first person in one part. Might be slightly confusing.  
  
- Title - Vampire Tendencies.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
=====================  
  
- Chapter - Fourteen  
  
- Title - A Single Tear of Red.  
  
--------  
  
"Chris! Stop!" I cried out.  
  
Chris didn't stop beating up Legato. He ignored my pleas and threw Legato to the side like a piece of trash. I stood up and sprinted towards Chris. "Chris! I said stop!" I yelled.  
  
He turned around and caught me, his strong arms coming around me. "Nicole...I'm doing this for you!" He exclaimed as he tossed me up.  
  
I flew through the air and soon began to fall back to earth. Chris waved his hand and I floated to a rooftop. I was a vampire too, my powers had to be useful. Legato stood up with blood dripping from his mouth. "Chris...I will kill you," he said.  
  
Chris turned around and blinked at him. "Legato...you have hurt Nicole enough. I'm sending you to hell. Think about what you have done to her. Do you think you can always say it was because you were deathly hungry? How long will it be before you do it again? And then what happens when you kill her?" Chris inquired.  
  
"I would never-"  
  
"You know you can't stop the hunger, legato. You can't stop yourself, as you showed when you were going to tear her throat apart. But, I was there. I saved her from your jaws, but at the price of getting seriously injured. But vampires heal, but in hell.... they are just dust particles, legato. And, your time is over."  
  
Chris picked up a rod and thrust it forward. Legato jolted and I felt my whole world shatter. "No!!!!" I screamed.  
  
Legato looked at the rod which had imbedded itself in his chest. He exploded into a large dust cloud. Chris fell to his knees, coughing up blood as his features went back to normal. I leaped down and fury left me when Chris looked up at me with those eyes. They were drained of color and he held the wound. "Nicole..." he said with barely a whisper before falling to the dirt.  
  
"I.... Legato..." I said with a choked voice.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks and dropped to the dusty ground of Legato's remains. I took hold of Chris's hand and vanished, shaking with sorrow.  
  
I dressed Chris's wound and tucked him into his bed. My whole world seemed to collapse, I had nothing. Legato was gone. I couldn't believe it, but he was gone. Chris used the last of his energy to kill Legato, for me. He wanted to save me. But at the cost of...  
  
"Mmmm.," Chris moaned.  
  
He opened his eyes and sat up. "Nicole...I." he stopped, finding words.  
  
I shook my head and put a hand up. "Don't say anything, you need to rest," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry...that I killed him."  
  
I nodded and he fell back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. I got up and headed for the door. It opened and a young woman stepped in. "Nicole?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you are?"  
  
"Ceila, Chris's mother. What happened to him?"  
  
I looked back towards Chris and smiled. "He killed Legato. But got hurt in the process."  
  
"I am so disappointed in him."  
  
"No, you shouldn't be disappointed. He saved a girl's life...you should be grateful to have a son like him," I said.  
  
Ceila smiled. "Are you going to stay for a while?" She asked.  
  
"No, I have some business to attend to. But tell Chris...that my door is always open."  
  
I closed my eyes and vanished slowly as Ceila closed the door. I knew it was for the best to leave him, but I felt as if I was leaving a part of myself with him. I would never know. And I always kept the image of a single tear of red in my mind to remind me of the pain he endured.  
  
- The End - Awww! The ending is so short! Hope you liked vampire tendencies! ^^; I worked real hard on it! Maybe you'd like a sequel? Hehehe. 


End file.
